


Oh Puddin

by fereality



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: Just a simple Harley Joker drabble.





	Oh Puddin

"Oh, Puddin'. I got something for you." Harley said as she slid into the hide out they found after she broke him out of Arkham.

"Oooh, Harley you know how I love surprises," the Joker said with mock sarchasm while his back was still turned to her.

"Well Mistah J, I got the supplies you wanted. Though I don't know what you're gonna do with 50 wheels of limburger, and you were right they haven't yet put out an APB for me yet."

"Hehehe," Joker started to laugh as he turned around. "Well, Harls, what else did you get for me then?"

She sat all the bags she was carrying onto the table except one that read 'Natalie's Underground' She reached into the bag and pulled out red silk teddy. "I hope you like it Puddin'."

"Well quite frankly, Harley my dear, it's not my size." He said with a quizzical look on his face.

"No silly, it's not for you to wear. I got it to celebrate the fact that your physical rehabilitation is finished. So you just go lay down, Dr. Quinn's orders."

As he laid down, She went behind a partition and a few seconds later came out in just her headgear & the teddy.

"And just so you know Puddin, this Harley is made in America and as you're about to find out 'Born to Ride."

The End- the rest I'll leave up to your dirty imaginations.


End file.
